Atomic Betty (Japanese Dub Predictions)
sigh* I can't believe i am doing this since SaurianJared, the Creator of Anime Dub Predictions and the Fanon Sujira page. is now Ouroboros, and he moved from ADP to AnimaPredict View, Please Jared, don't be mad just because Atomic Betty is a canadian show, since you hate on Total Drama (since it made sense after you've told me the truth on the TD Sujira wiki). Hey, NaruIchi97, Reporting for Duty, As soon as I realized that Atomic Betty is released in Japan due to the seiyuu voicing Betty, Maximus, Noah, Roger and Betty's Mom, I decided to do a Japanese Dub Prediction now in this site. If this show gets more fans, it will end up like My Little Pony since this show is a bit for girls due to its merchandise. About the Series Betty Barrett is a typical adolescent who enjoys school, science-fiction movies and singing in her band, living in Moose Jaw Heights, Unknown to most of her friends and family, however, she is also a Galactic Guardian, dedicated to interstellar peacekeeping and law enforcement. As Atomic Betty, assisted by her pilot Sparky, and a robot named X-5, she confronts the evil overlord Maximus I.Q. (including Minimus) and other intergalactic supervillains. Despite being rather unassuming on Earth, Atomic Betty is a superstar throughout the galaxy and even has her own fan club of loyal followers. In each episode, a crisis occurs somewhere in the galaxy, usually while Betty enjoys some activity with her friends. Invariably, her bracelet begins beeping, and she runs off alone to save the galaxy. Accompanied by her crew, Betty manages to defeat the villains before returning home (and explaining her absence). The show used to be on Cartoon Network since 2004 until it stopped running in 2005, but in October 2010 it brought back by the home of Transformers and Ponies known as The Hub. Until Jem and the Holograms kicked her ass out of the Hub by replacing it as of May 2010. Dub Prediction My Dub Prediction is the mix of both Original Seiyuu And Prediction Seiyuu, The Dub will consist of a cast from so many anime series, games, etc. The reason why i am doing this is because of The Japanese Dub constantly released on Japan. However, The predictions can be used for a fanon Japanese dub of the Total Drama/Atomic Betty Crossover Series. Cast Additional Cast *Mayumi Yamaguchi *Yuichi Nakamura *Asami Imai *Jouji Nakata *Kana Ueda *Kappei Yamaguchi *Maaya Sakamoto *KENN *Tetsuya Kakihara *Masakazu Morita *Ikue Otani *Mariya Ise *Koji Ishii *Akira Ishida *Kanako Kondo *Chiaki Takahashi *Saeko Chiba *Miyu Irino *Ryo Horikawa *Taiten Kusunoki *Hiroki Takahashi Category:Predictions Category:Non-Japanese Animated Shows Category:Mediamass Category:Tajja Isen Category:Justin's favorite cartoon Category:Yoko Honna Category:Rick Miller Category:Bruce Hunter Category:Adrian Truss Category:Colin Fox Category:Len Carlson Category:Dwyane Hill Category:Scott McCord Category:Kristina Nicoll Category:Patrick McKenna Category:Aya Hisakawa Category:Jayne Eastwood Category:Romi Park Category:William Shatner Category:Gary Krawford Category:Debra McGrath Category:Peter Oldring Category:Kathleen Laskey Category:Juan Chioran Category:Alexandra Lai Category:Kappei Yamaguchi Category:Akira Ishida Category:Toonpedia Category:Megumi Hayashibara Category:Atomic Betty Category:Beetlejuice Category:(i.e. 6teen, Total Drama, Stoked Category:Kid vs. Kat, Jimmy Two Shoes and My Babysitter's a Vampire Category:Legendary for